koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Liao
Zhang Liao is a character introduced in the second Dynasty Warriors game. He first served as a high-ranking commander under Lu Bu until he was captured by Cao Cao. Showing courage at his execution, he was spared and soon became the leader of the Five Generals of Wei. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In most of his Dynasty Warriors appearances, Zhang Liao in accordance to the sources will always start serving under Lu Bu alongside Diao Chan. After the events at Xia Pi, he is then seen in the Wei ranks. One of his greatest battles of note is that of He Fei, where should play as him - you must strike fear into the hearts of Wu eventually earning the moniker of "the Dragon Zhang Liao," and should you play as Wu - he'll keep coming back a set number of times (the most of which occurs in DW5), each return stronger than the last. He's in many ways comparable to Shu's own Guan Yu, both shared nearly the same polearm (until DW6 gave him Zhang Liao dual halberds), and both share multiple levels as friendly rivals. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhang Liao is not seen until the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, where he appears by orders of Cao Cao to assist Guan Yu in defeating Kiyomori. In this battle, he appears to reveal to Guan Yu to inform him that the defeat of the phantom soldiers is done by killing the sorcerers who control them. The two warriors accomplish that task and move on to defeating the Sun Wukong doubles only to find more sorcery at the gates. Eventually the two overcome the poison gas and defeat Kiyomori together. Zhang Liao is also present at Koshi Castle where he takes a northern path to take out the northwestern garrison to stop the cannon fire. Kessen Zhang Liao is a general for Cao Cao in Kessen II. He often leads one of the physically strongest armies for Wei with a mixed footman and cavalry unit. He's an old friend of Guan Yu and, when their countries were allies, they dine together during Wei and Shu's victory banquet. In the past, they once fought a decade ago over a woman. However, Guan Yu let him win their battle and allowed Zhang Liao to marry her. In the beginning of Wei's story, they will have a friendly bout in battle. He asks his friend if he has a lady and promises them a safe escape. Guan Yu refuses, stating that a man fights for the ones close to them. In response, Zhang Liao wins their scuffle and earnestly tells him to not disappoint his woman. Character Information Personality His weapon, Blue Wyvern, is extremely similar to Guan Yu's weapon, Blue Dragon. In the destiny mode for Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Zhang Liao states that this is out of respect for Guan Yu, as the two had become close in their time serving Wei. Voice Actors * Michael McConnohie - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Travis Willingham - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Paul St. Peter - Kessen II (English) * Naoki Kinoshita - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Japanese) * Hironobu Tanaka - Dynasty Warriors 3~6 and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Hideyuki Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese) Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Rushes forward spinning his blade in front of him then does a horizontal slash. * , : Knocks opponent airborne with an upward diagonal swing. * , , ( , , ): Swings his blade diagonally in front of him multiple times, in the opposite direction each time then finishes with a broad swing. * , , , : Spins around and pivots on one foot with his spear held in front of him. * , , , , : An upward swing that releases a small white tornado in front of Zhang Liao. * , , , , , : A large gust of wind and energy. * : A series of downward diagonal slashes then a horizontal slash repelling opponents. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swipe with halberd. * , : Releases a disc flying down from his weapon. Horse Moveset * : Zhang Liao leans to each side, and spins his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Using Zhang Liao In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhang Liao retains a pair of axes, which differ in length, appearance, and usage from Pang De's dual halberds. Zhang Liao's primary strong attacks are viewed as extremely strong for Renbu Gauge level one. His grapple attacks are slow compared to a group of select characters, though they are very powerful. Zhang Liao's range factor might be one to consider as his weakness, so it is recommended that players use a standard-type weapon. Zhang Liao's Tome Attack is True Speed. Despite it's two consecutive hits per multiple steps, the bonuses Rush and Power Rush increase damage to enemies during the attack, and Stamina increases the duration of the Tome Attack. The names of his three weapons are "Twin Vipers", "Twin Dragons", and "Twin Eagles". Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 4th Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Gold Wyvern *Base Attack: 48 *Stage: Battle of Si Shui Gate; Battle of Hu Lao Gate *Requirements: In Musou mode, at the battle of Si Shui Gate of Lu Bu's forces, defeat Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian. Then, at the battle of Hu Lao Gate, do not kill any generals till after the fire attack on the city. Once that occurs, eliminate Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Sun Jian. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Celestial Wyvern *Base Attack: 60 *Attributes: Level 17 Dragon Amulet, Level 11 Huang's Bow, Level 18 Horned Helm, Level 20 Elixir :Stage: Ambush at He Fei :Requirements: Keep all four top castle ally Guard Troop Captains alive until Zhou Tai appears. Achieve 300 K.O. count. :Strategy: Yue Jin's morale drops VERY fast. Also, the Wu troops' morale will raise each time Sun Quan orders an attack. The only way to prevent Yue Jin's seemingly imminent defeat is for you to kill enemy peons quickly. Whenever you reach multiples of 50s in KOs, your morale will raise for sure. So, whenever Yue Jin is in trouble, drop whatever you're doing and help him until he tells you to go back to defend the castle. It is important to find the balance between killing peons and chasing officers, because you need to kill the officers to pass the stage within 15 minutes. # Bottom left (reach 100 KOs and kill Ling Tong). # He Fei castle front (reach 150 KOs). # Top right and bottom right gates (reach 250 KOs and kill Gan Ning and Xu Sheng). # He Fei castle front (reach 300 KOs and kill Lu Meng). # Level 11 message. # reach 350 KOs. # Go to bottom of the map and kill Zhou Tai to end the stage. Warnerbubba wrote in with the following method: # equip peacock urn, turtoise amulet, herbal remedy, secret of the orbs, meat bun sack, war drum, vorpal/fire(recommended)/ice orb, and shadow sattle # Kill Ling Tong and 100 of his men # go to Xu Sheng and kill 50 of his men # by this time Gan Ning should be there, go kill him and 50 of his men. # Go to the castle front and defend it, kill Lu meng, and there are more than 100 men there.... # if you get it, save and quit, then set it to begginer (dont wanna risk it) and kill Zhou Tai Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Gold Wyvern *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Attributes: Life +17, Attack +17, Fill +15, Horse +18, Luck +15 *Stage: Battle of He Fei (Wei) *Location: One of the islands in the southeast. *Requirements: Defeat nine Generals/Sub-Generals or defeat 700 people, every few enemies the enemy soldiers will comment, you get the valuable item report when Sun Quan comments that "One man struck fear in my entire army by himself!", requirements must be done before Cao Ren arrives. Trivia *Zhang Liao's irrational yet fun nickname with Japanese fans is "Yamada~!" (山田ああ!), which is a pun of one his battle cries, "Out of my way!" (邪魔だ!, Jyamada!). The name's popularity grew in more recent installments due to the voice actor's harsh delivery of the line. Gallery Image:Zhangliaos.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhangliao-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Zhangliao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhangliao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhangliao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhangliao-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Zhangliao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Image:Zhangliao-kessenII.jpg|Zhang Liao in Kessen II Category:Wei characters Category:Five Generals of Wei